comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel: Gods
Based off of the DC animated film Justice League: Gods & Monsters, the heroes and villains of Marvel Comics are greatly redesigned. Plot Origins Spider-Man Michael Morbius is a new, but promising scientist that is working for the illustrious Oscorp in New York Ciy. Main Story Epilogue Characters Spider-Man (Gods & Legends).jpg|Dr. Michael Morbius is a up and coming scientist at Oscorp who was working on the potential of Spiders. Due to a lab mishap, he had spider DNA spliced with his own. This makes him Spider-Man. Songbird (1624).jpg|Barbara Morse is a former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent that became a supervillain called Screaming Mimi after having mutant DNA spliced into her own. She recently became a hero called Songbird. Punisher (Earth-27457).png|The Punisher vigilante is Benjamin Parker, the uncle of Peter Parker, whose wife May was murdered by mugger. Deadpool x force.jpg|Deadpool, John Wraith is a mutant who was kidnapped by Hydra and experimented on alongside Anna Marie. After being made immortal and driven insane, the two managed to escape and he becomes Deadpool. Marvel Girl (5039).jpg|Jean Grey is a mutant who had her mental powers expanded beyond any limitations by Hydra, being called the Scarlet Witch due to her hair. Scott Lang - Ant Man.png|Peter Parker is an employee at Oscorp who has been in a state of depression after the death of his aunt. After his boss demands become too impossible, he is fired. But before he leaves, he finds out that they are stealing Pym Labs technology and steals it to become the Ant-Man. Iron Fist (1624).jpg|Shang-Chi is a martial artist from the hidden society of K'un-Lun, and after being exiled by the newest emperor, his father, he takes on the mantle of Iron Fist to defeat his father and save the world. Red Hulk (5039).jpg|Dr. Leonard Samson was working on a super soldier experiment that would create an alternative to the Captain America. There was an explosion and Leonard became a rage induced monster called the Hulk. 1215283-ultimate ironman.jpg|Max Eisenhardt is a hard working husband and father who was abducted by Hydra for his dormant mutant powers. Having the brain tissue of some of the superintelligent mutants grafted to his brain, he managed to create a suit of armor and escape as the Iron Man. Wasp3131.jpg|Mary Jane Watson is a reporter that worked on the Oscorp scandal when Peter Parker became a whistleblower. When being threatened by some of the more intimidating experiments, Ant-Man saved her and revealed that they went to school together. Stealing a WASP suit, she escapes and becomes his partner. Spider-Woman (Earth-5340).jpg|Natasha Romanov is a former SHIELD agent that was removed from the team due to a medical condition. After signing up with what were later revealed to be Hydra scientists, she was experimented on with spiders that were injected with the DNA of Michael Morbius, the Spider-Man. After gaining similar powers, she escaped and became Spider-Woman. Monica Chang Negative Earth-13.jpg|Melinda May is a SHIELD agent that has taken up the legacy name of Black Widow. Captain Marvel (Gods & Legends).jpg|Rick Jones is a youth who one day found Kree Armor and wears it to be Captain Marvel. Thor (Gods & Legends).jpg|Ororo Munroe is worthy of wielding the power of Thor Wolverine (Gods & Legends).png|Anna Marie was experimented on by Hydra to become the Wolverine Captain America I (Gods & Legends).jpg|Bucky Barnes is Captain America Winter Soldier (Gods & Legends).jpeg|Peggy Carter is the Winter Soldier Scarlet Spider (Gods & Legends).png|Hobie Brown is the Scarlet Spider Daredevil (Gods & Legends).jpg|Medically Discharged Army man Marc Spector is Daredevil Black Cat (1642).jpg|Trish Walker is a cat burglar who dresses up as a vigilante called Black Cat. Quicksilver (5039).png|Billy Kaplan is the lost son of Wanda Maximoff, the step daughter of Max Eisenhardt. Wanda had him while a teenager, so he was put up for adoption. After being exposed to terrigan mist (I might have my terrigan mist knowledge wrong on what it does to mutants), and he got the power of super speed. He becomes Quicksilver. She hulk (2999).jpg|Maria Hill is a SHIELD agent that was studying the Hulk Formula. But when her allergies caused her to sneeze, she accidentally poured her coffee onto a machine that caused an explosion. During the explosion, the hulk formula was sent into her blood stream, becoming the She-Hulk. Sam Wilson AE9602.jpg|Sam Wilson is a SHIELD agent that uses long distance attacks, being given the nickname Hawkeye. Thing (1624).jpg|Amadeus Cho is a child prodigy who was testing out a teleporter he built but was exposed to chemicals that made him into the Thing. DoctorVoodoo.jpg|T'Challa is the sorcerer supreme Dr. Strange. Black Panther Weapon eXiles.jpg|X-23 is a government experiment to clone the Wolverine, Anna Marie. One of the experiments was spliced with black panther DNA. Being called Sarah Kinney, she was saved by her "Mother" and joined her as Black Panther. Some scientists claim that there's some asian descent in her DNA, so they call her Akihiro as well. Beast.jpg|Cain Marko is a army man that was kidnapped by Hydra and experimented on with a mutant formula to cause a secondary mutation. This results in him becoming the Beast. Squirrel Girl (Earth-6152).jpg|Kitty Pryde is a girl with latent mutant powers who was exposed to a secondary mutation by Hydra, becoming the Squirrel Girl. Nightcrawler colour by deemonproductions.jpg|Piotr Rasputin is a boy who was kidnapped by the demons of Limbo with his sister Illyana, he was experimented on by the demons to look like the demon Azazel. He now calls himself the Nightcrawler Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan) (Earth-1600).jpg|Wanda Maximoff is the step-daughter of Max Eisenhardt and the half sister of Lorna Eisenhardt. After saving an injured kree, she was made into Ms. Marvel. Agent Venom (Earth-9).png|Frank Castle is an Army Special Forces agent who uses a lobotomized symbiote to be Agent Venom. 286dd1fa78faf1a3bf0c742d45a6723b.jpg|Gwen Stacy is the high school girlfriend of Peter Parker who has started a career as a drummer in a rock band. After being saved by Peter, she decides to get her hands on an old Ant-Man Suit, becoming Stature. Noh-Varr874.png|Pietro Maximoff is the twin brother of Wanda and the half brother of Lorna Eisenhardt. He was with his sister when they tried to save a dying kree, he became the hero Marvel Boy, but prefers to be called Protector. Madame Web (Gods-Legends).jpg|Adriana Soria is an immortal woman with spider powers who is an ally and confidante as Madame Web. Ghost Rider (Gods-Legends).jpg|Illyana Rasputin is the little sister of Piotr, and was with him during their imprisonment in Limbo. She was able to save both of them by agreeing to be Lucifer's Ghost Rider. Old steve rogers.jpg|Steven Rogers is the friend of Captain America that was a lab technician at project rebirth. He is currently the retired director of SHIELD. Phil Coulson (Earth-9).jpg|Phil Coulson, Sub Commander of SHIELD. Tony-Stark.jpg|Tony Stark, Director of SHIELD. Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) (1624).jpg|Jessica Drew, an infiltration specialist. Daisy Johnson (Earth-1600).jpg|Daisy Johnson, Superhuman Relations Liaison Carol Danvers (Alternate Earth-2992).jpg|Carol Danvers, Alien Relations Liaison Ultron (Titan).jpg|Ultron is a SHIELD artificial intelligence based on Stark's "Friday" aide, which became rampant and became a villain Lady_loki_by_sulamoon-d78j5k8.jpg|Loki is a being that travels from host... loki.jpg|...To host. Apocalypse_0.jpeg|En Sabah Nur is the first mutant, and the Apocalypse Doom 4.png|Franklin Richards, whether he's Reed Richard's father, or future son, or even a long lost brother is unknown, but what is known is that he's Dr. Doom. Kilgrave (Earth-3025).jpg|Kevin Thompson uses his power of voice to control New York City as Kingpin. Zebediah Killgrave (Earth-71535).png|Nathaniel Essex is schizophrenic mutant who mutates himself into the mutant Purple Man. Carnage (Earth-1600).png|Harry Osborn is the son of Norman Osborn, and after finding a symbiote, he becomes the psychotic Carnage. Green Goblin (Earth-3986).jpg|Otto Octavius is an Oscorp scientist that was transformed by a "Goblin" Formula into the Green Goblin. Juggernaut (Earth-9).jpg|Brock Rumlow is a Hydra agent and SHIELD infiltrator who was transformed during a mission in asia into the Juggernaut. Yellowjacket.png|Norman Osborn is the CEO of Oscorp who has been stealing from his competitors. To be more authoritative, he uses the stolen Yellowjacket suit to try and rule New York City with an iron fist. Taskmaster (Gods & Legends).png|Elektra Natchios is a former lover of Matt Murdock who became a mercenary and assassin. After having her mental capabilities expanded, she remembers everything, becoming the Taskmaster. Abomination (Earth-2992(-.png|The Abomination and... Leader (1650).jpg|...Red Leader, and... AgeOfPrimitivesHulk.png|...And Kluh, the Gray Hulk is a clone of the Hulk, whose DNA was spliced with skrull DNA and Captain America's super soldier serum, along with extremis, creates a deadly creature Baron Skull.jpg|Helmut Zemo is a descendant of a long line of German nobility. After his ancestors served in WWII, he became obsessed with the Aryan society the Nazi's promised. Seeing himself as being impure of the new world due to his brown ahir, he wears a skull mask and hood and calls himself Baron Skull. Sabretooth (63).jpg|X-23 is a government attempt at cloning the Wolverine. This clone, called Lauren Creed, has become a villain obsessed with taking Wolverine's memories as her own, becoming the Sabretooth. Vanessa The Rose.png|Vanessa Marianna is an art specialist that was manipulated by Kevin Thompson for years. After being saved, she became a violent vigilante and crime lord called the Rose. Crossbones.png|Will Simpson is a drug addict and a professional henchman for Baron Skull, going by the name Crossbones. Venom (Earth-5340).jpg|Felicia Hardy is an assistant for Dr. Michael Morbius who lost every opportunity due to the scandal that created Spider-Man. Bitter, she bound herself to the symbiote, becoming Venom. Mystique (Titan).jpg|Raven Darkholme is the shapeshifting mutant Chameleon. Thing (4296).jpg|Benjamin Grimm is an astronaut that was saved from a failed space flight by Apocalypse, and becomes the Horseman War. Famine rogue.png|Susan Storm is a scientist that was working on a space station when she was transformed by Apocalypse into Famine. Mordecai Blake(Maker2)4208.png|Reed Richards is a scientist that was working on a space station and was experimented on by Apocalypse into the Horseman Death. Sunspot (2999).jpg|Johnny Storm is an astronaut and the younger brother of Susan Storm. After being experimented on by Apocalypse, he became the horseman Pestilence. Category:Fan Fiction